gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Johnny
"A coward dies a hundred deaths, a soldier dies but once." "First, you have to give up.. first you have to know, not fear, know, that some day you're gonna die.. its only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything." "Follow the path of the unsafe, independent thinker. Expose your ideas to the danger of controversy, speak your mind and fear less the label 'crackpot' than the stigma of conformity" "The only thing worse than being blind, is having sight, and no vision." "On a long enough timeline, the survival rate for everyone drops to zero." "It's never cyclops, it's never I alone." "The function of leadership it to produce more leaders, not more followers." Role Play Biography Name: John Hamilton, goes by John Blasthazard, known as Captain Johnny or simply "The Captain" Age: Appears in his Early 40's, late 30's Hair: Smooth dark hair, a few gray hairs litter his chin on his otherwise dark, well kept beard. Height: Over 6 feet tall Weight: 220 lbs. Homeland: Sligo, Ireland Voice: Speaks with a faint Irish brogue Skills: Captian Johnny is an expert marksman and a refined swordsman. He sails as well as any pirate, but does most damage on land with a pistol in his hand. Weapons: The Captain keeps a finely made cutlass at his side, accompanied by two repeater pistols on his hips and a dagger placed at the back of his belt. He often times keeps a musket nearby as well. Short Background: Johnny and his family moved to Port Royal when he was young, only to face tragedy during the bombing of Port Royal. With the loss of his family, Johnny swore revenege and soon dipped into a life of piracy, making periodic hits on Navy and EITC to settle an appitite for English blood that never seems to be satisfied. Captain Johnny went on to fame in the Caribbean and served as a Pirate Lord on the 7th Brethren Court. After going missing during the reign of the 7th court, Johnny has returned to the Caribbean to collect an unpaid debt. 'In Game Levels' TLOPO LEVELS ''Notoriety '' : 28 ''Cannon: 15'' ''Sailing: 18'' ''Sword: 30 MASTERED'' ''Gun: 24 '' ''Doll: NA'' ''Dagger: NA'' ''Grenade: NA'' ''Staff:' '''NA ''Potions: 1'' Fishing: '''10 '''Infamy: Land Combat: Duelist 3'' Ship Privateering: Mariner 1 '''POTCO LEVELS' ''Notoriety '' : 41 ''Cannon: 20'' ''Sailing: 17'' ''Sword: 30 MASTERED'' ''Gun: 30''' MASTERED'' ''Doll': 21 ''Dagger: 30 MASTERED'' ''Grenade: 24'' ''Staff:' '''14 ''Potions: 20 MASTERED'' Fishing: '''10 '''Infamy: Land Combat: War Master 7'' MASTERED Ship Privateering: Captain 4 '''Johnny's Young Life' Captain Johnny grew up in port royal after coming from Ireland when he was 2. They used to live in Sligo County, which is on the west coast of ireland, they were fishermen. He was number 7 out of his 11 brothers and sisters. His father, George Hamilton who was once a good man, (Though Johnny uses his Mother's maiden name, 'Blasthazzard' if asked his last name.) joined the Black Gaurd. His father became abusive to him and his family, there was constant arguements and even physical abuse to his siblings and mother too. At age 9 he watched as six of his brothers and sisters along with his mother burned to death in the EITC bombings of the islands which his father was apart of. After that, he and his 4 other brothers and 2 sisters took their old Light Sloop to flee Port Royal during the bombings. They planned to sail to Tortuga but an EITC Warship engaged their small Light Sloop and sank it within 7 minutes. He never saw any of his family again.. Though he managed to hang on to a barrel and float to the shores of Tortuga. There he grew up on his own, forced to steal food in order to eat. "I was born to be stubborn, and To be a little bit b****y, to push people, to push myself. I was taught never to take life for granted. To live a little, to love with everything I had, To never give up, to believe in myself, but most of all, to fight for myself." INTRODUCTION INTO WAR/ MANDALORIAN ''' At the age of 15, he met a man named Casey, Prince of the Mandalorians. Johnny joined up with them and had the rank of Sgt. In the 'Mandalore Rebels' he met Ned Sharksilver who is his good friend to this day. Sharksilver was 2nd in command of the Mandalores Rebels. In the Rebels, Johnny always strived to do better, so having been in the caribbean as long as them despit his age, he felt the like he deserved a better rank. After awhile of being in the Mandalore Rebels, and meeting the old king Ryan, he challenged his leader Casey to a spar, trying to prove himself to his superiors. Johnny won the spar to Casey's surprize. That earned Casey's respect for him and Johnny was promoted to Captain. After a long while, Casey was absent from the guild for a long time, Johnny and Ned basically lead the Rebels for awhile, and even when Casey was around for awhile, there would always be arguements in the guild with him. Then after a long time serving in the Rebels, he had thoughts about leaving, he felt still he could do better than a Captain. Later on, Casey asked Johnny to be the new 2nd in Command. Johnny said that he would not unless Ned would still be 2nd in Command too, Casey agreed to this. So after many months, Casey desided to be done with the wars, and needing to go on a long trip for many years, he was going to need to assign a new leader. Casey asked Johnny to be the new Rebel's leader in the wars. Johnny again said he would not unless Ned moved up with him, Casey agreed..... (thats enough about mandalore for now) "The man who removes a mountain begins by carrying away small stones." '''THE BEGINNING OF A KILLER When Johnny was 16, he and his friend were walking in Tortuga when the EITC Black Guard made a raid on the street they were on. They rode in with torches and set fire to the houses. Johnny and his friend ducked behind a barrel while the Calvery rode by. Three Soldiers came walking after the Calvery rode by, one of those soldiers was Major George Hamilton. When Johnny saw his father's face he grew angry and he jumped the soldier to his father's right from the back. Johnny drew the EITC's dagger as he took him down and slit the soldiers throat. As the other soldier tried to jab with at Johnny with his bayonet, Johnny's friend tackled the EITC and was able to take the Officer's gun and shoot him. During that struggle, Johnny, only armed with the dagger, went for his father who drew his Cutlass and swung it at Johnny, Johnny ducked and tackled his father. Johnny managed to disarm his father after a few minutes of struggling and pinned him to the ground with the dagger to his throat. Johnny then looked into his father's eyes, and for a brief momment, he stopped, and looked at his father. Disarmed, his father tried to make reasoning with young Johnny. He tried to explain that if he did not help with the bombing they would have killed him. After a minute of silence, Johnny got up and stood over his father, his father told him he made a wise choice and that killing him would have made many enemies, and Johnny dropped the dagger. And then there was a click and a bang, his father never said another word. Johnny had managed to take his father's pistol in the struggle. He watched his father struggle to breathe with the lead in his throat. For two long minutes he watched as his father coughed up blood and trying to gasp for breath, and then, he struggled no longer and he was gone. "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." ENCOUNTER AT KING'S ARM One day, Johnny, at the age of 25, came into Kings Arm on a warm summer evening, all was well and he thought he'd get a Jameson on his way home. As he walked into the bar, he saw 4 EITC Black Guard soldiers cruely beating on a runaway slave. Johnny shouted for them to stop, they did not. One of the EITC soldiers instead came up to Johnny and backhanded him across the face. Johnny grabbed his pistol (the Grand Pistol, a tri-barrel repeater) and shot the soldier in the gut. He spat on the dying soldier as the other soldiers turned to him. Drawing their bayonets Johnny used his second shot which struck one of the soldier in the face and the last to shoot another one of them in the chest. Johnny charged the remaining EITC and wrestled him to the floor and managed to take his bayonet from him and threw it to the side. Johnny punched the man in the face repeatively. The EITC soldier was bleeding a great deal. Johnny punched him over and over again for which seemed about 8 minutes before he realized the soldier was already dead. He stood and looked at the 4 bodies on the ground for a few minutes.. The rest of the bar staring in horror, Johnny helped the runaway slave to his feet who was severly injored and had somebody call for a doctor. Johnny then walked out with knuckles covered in the blood of the EITC soldiers. He never got that Jameson Whiskey.. "In this world man must either be anvil or hammer." SHANNON MURPHY At the age of 17, Johnny met Shannon Murphy. Shannon was the daughter of the local tailor, she also helped with the tailing at her monther's store. Johnny and Shannon became good friends. They'd often spend time together, talking of sailing out of the caribbean and away from their troubles. About 6 months later, a local ball was coming up, and Johnny asked Shannon to go with him, this is when they started becoming more than just friends. One evening, they walked to the eastern side of Tortuga to have dinner together on the beach. They layed out a blanket and set down their basket. They remained there together for the rest of the night. They watched the stars, and picked out the brightest one and claimed it as their's.They woke up and watched the sun rise up from behind the ocean. They sat there together and began to eat breakfast. They heard a ruckus from the forest behind them. Horses is what they heard, it was Calvary. 3 EITC horsemen came riding out of the brush, each with a pistol in their hand. They stopped and without a word, aimed, and shot the young couple having breakfast on the beach. Shannon was shot in the chest and Johnny in the lower abdomen and leg. The Calvary began to ride away. Johnny picked up his pistol and shot towards the riders but missed. He crawled over to Shannon who wasn't moving. Her pulse began to fade. Laying in Johnny's arms, she took her last breath. Johnny whept in the blood of his lover and swore to avenge her death, and slaughter everyone in Black Gaurd. Later, Johnny found out the EITC had come purposely to assassinate Shannon because Johnny loved her, they weren't targetting him, they were targetting her because of him. Johnny never forgave himself, and swore that before he died, he'd kill all three of the assassins and the one who sent them. Shannon was the only person in his life to whom he loved so. Every night Johnny looks up at their star, and dies a little more each time.. "To live is like to love--all reason is against it, and all healthy instinct for it." A DAY IN THE SEA Johnny was out on the seas one day, fishing with a couple of his buddies, Ed and Patch-Eyed Frank. They had been out there since early morning, sun rise, and they've been joking and laughing, having a good time, just a couple of buddies fishing. Johnny, having been out of the wars and the nonsense of the battles, had been enjoying his life to the fullish, which included lots of Jameson Whiskey and friends. And so they sat there, fishing off his Brig in a row boat, not exactly considered a fishing boat, but it made do. Later, in the Evening, as the sun was setting, a grand British Vessel came into sight, a great War-ship. Johnny looked to his friends and they decided to pack up for the day, before the British got there. So they rowed back to the Brig, and boarded. They dropped the sails, and Captain Johnny rose his flag, a black flag, with a white cross and bones on it, a pirate flag. When the British Naval Captain saw this, he ordered his men to engage Captain Johnny's small Brig. Johnny looked back calmly, wearing his black long coat and his black tricorne, and saw the Navy War-ship gaining on them. He told Ed and Patch-Eyed Frank to get ready for battle. So instead of loading the cannons, they loaded their Muskets and Pistols, ready to board. As the English Vessel came up along side Johnny's Brig, realizing he wasn't putting up a fight, stopped along side him and the soldiers set out a wooden board in order to board Captain Johnny's ship to speak with him, however, the English weren't the ones to cross it, instead, Captain Johnny and his friends rushed across it, muskets in hand and shot down the men near the plank and continued down the ship, now drawing their pistols, they swiftly shot down the British Navy Soldiers with great skill and marksmanship. When the deck was clear, Captain Johnny told Ed and Patch-Eyed Frank to search the rest of the Vessel as he entered the Captain's Cabin. In the corner of the room was the British Naval Captain, holding a musket but drops it out of fear as Captain Johnny enters, holding his cutlass in his hand, and looks at the Captain. He approaches the Captain, as he cries and begs for mercy, telling him that he's got a family and children. Johnny doesn't flinch as he slices the man's throat, and simply walks out of the Cabin, back to his boat to sail home. "The future belongs to the few of us still willing to get our hands dirty." THE RETURN OF THE CAPTAIN Captain Johnny had returned from his far off voyage, it had been several moons since he had resided on Tortuga. He sat at the bar in King's Arm, and ordered his usual, and McVane brought him his Jameson Whiskey. To his right were a rowdy group, a young man with a large hat, a very large and buff man with no shirt, and another typical swashbuckler. Surrounded by your typical bar wenches and wannabe pirates. The young man with the large hat seemed to be the captain, and the other two his mates. They loudly boasted about looting an EITC ship that morning. The Captain continued to tell how everything happened, and no doubt he blew it up a bit, trying to impress everyone. And it worked for that lot too. Captain Johnny, however, was not impressed, and continued to sip his Jameson when the loud captain stumbled a bit and spilled his rum on Johnny. Mad that his new coat was spilled on, and fet up with the loud mouth kid, Captain Johnny gave him one warning to back off, else he'd chop off the man's head and feed it to the pigs. The Young Captain began to laugh and cussed at Captain Johnny, telling him that he'd never be half the pirate he was. This young man obviously had no idea who he was talking to. Johnny stood up, and the young captain's boy's began to holler, shouting at their man to kill him. Johnny looked the young captain in the eye for another moment as he continued to boast, then Captain Johnny took out his cutlass, and in one, calm but swift move, Johnny swung his cutlass at the man's throat and his head fell to the ground with a thump.. Now the crowd grew silent, and everyone puased til the large man looked suddenly outraged as what just happened hit him, and from his belt he drew two large cutlasses and let out a fierce battle cry, everyone took a step back, besides Johnny, who continued to hold a calm look on his face, and remained unimpressed. Johnny grabbed his pistol from his belt and in a sort of a lazy movement, brought it up and shot the large man straight in the face, and he fell back, blood splashing on contact, flying onto the others standing about. The last man in the crew looked terrified, and stood there without moving a muscle in his body. Johnny put away his pistol, and bent down. He picked up the young captain's head by the hair, blood dripping from it's neck, and tossed it to the swashbuckler who caught it by reflex. Captain Johnny looked up at the man and said, "Eat up." .... He then sat back down and finished his Jameson. "The only people for me are the mad ones, the ones who are mad to live, mad to talk, mad to be saved, desirous of everything at the same time, the ones who never yawn or say a commonplace thing, but burn, burn, burn, like fabulous yellow roman candles exploding like spiders across the stars" VENGEANGE - Pt. 1 It was a day like any other, for the fine men stationed in the British Fort, deep within the jungles of Tortuga. Two gentlemen of the black gaurd, sat at a table, engaged in a game of chess, others sat around idly on gaurd, while others chatted in a relaxed manner. None expected what was to come. From the north tower, was none other than Captain Johnny, dressed in his usual dark apparel, scaling the wall, climbing, able to gain friction on the poorly built fort, as there were several loose bricks, making climing fairly easy for a man of such skill, like the Captain. Having planned this attack during a british scouting party, Captain Johnny knew that the resistence would be relatively light, and upon getting a tip, knew that he might be able to get information about the assassination of his late lover, Shannon Murphy, whom he had sworn to avenge. Upon arriving to the top, two British soldiers, who were previously engaged in a friendly conversation, became suddenly alert, and lifted their muskets, but both received well placed throwing daggers to their heads, before being able to pull their triggers. Their bodies fell with a quiet thud, and the rest of the fort continued about their usual business, unaware of the danger that lurked. Captain Johnny continued and made his way down the tower, armed now with his cutlass in his right hand, and a throwing dagger ready in his left. As he came into the light of the setting sun, he threw a dagger at of one of the mates playing chess, the dagger lodged in the back of his head and the Gaurd fell forward, knocking over and ruining their game of chess. The Captain was already on top of the other, before the Gaurd could go for his weapon, Johnny thrusted his blade into the man's chest and let go, leaving his blade in the corpse, he took up the Gaurd's musket, and took a shot at a Soldier upon the wall, before hurling the bayonet like a spear at a charging Gaurd, striking and killing him. He then took up the musket of the Gaurd who shared his skull with the dagger, and took a shot at another approaching gaurd before drawing his cutlass out from the dead chess player's ribgcage, and sprinted to the opposite side of the fort, under the wall, for cover as enemy bullets whized. Johnny ducked behind a large crate, which was in a hall, and on the the opposite side a British Sgt. had his men form a line, just in front of a stack of barrels at the end of the hall. They presented, aimed, and fired twice, with more men arriving for the second volley, leaving few scattered around the fort. Just after the second volley blew past Johnny arose from behind the crate with his pistol drawn, and fired a single shot, which flew right passed the Sgt.'s head, nearly hitting him. The bullet struck the stack of barrels behind them, and instantly a huge explosion had erupted, Johnny had hit his target. The barrels consisted of gunpowder, which caused a great explosion, blowing the British line into pieces, and the ceiling, the defendable wall, was also blown to pieces. Johnny rushed out of the hall, running past severed legs and arms, having to leap over the upper half of a man's body, with his cutlass in one hand, and his tri-barrel in the other, he made it out, firing a shot at two of the four remaining men, and ducked a bullet from a remaining one, before getting close enough to make a clean swing at the Gaurd's throat, taking off his head, blood slide off the end of Johnny's cutlass at the end of his swing, which was flicked onto the Commanding Officer's face, and out of shock, fell backwards onto his butt dropping his pistol. There was brief silence, before the Captain spoke up, "Who am I?" He asked in a low voice, using a calm yet angry tone, looking down at the Officer. The EITC Black Gaurd Officer responded, "I-I, don'...." He studdered and cut himself off as he realised who had single handedly massacred all of his men, "You-You're C-Cap'n Johnny." He trembled.. "Aye, that is correct. Now let's test that memory of yours shall we?.. Ye know who ordered the shootin' of my beloved, those many years ago, don't ya?... I want names, swine." replied the Captain lowering himself to a crouching position. "I won't say a single wor-ARGHHH!" The Officer was cut off, as Johnny thrusted his dagger between the man's middle finger and it's nail, and with a twist, popped it off, in a messy manner, "You've got nine more, and I'll make sure to drag it out, as to savor every momen-".. "Alright alright, Argh! I'll talk, ya Cat-Lick Shant." Interupted the Officer. Filled with rage, at the derogatory names, he smashed his danger again between the Officer's finger and nail, this time his ring finger, and stripped the man of another fingernail, "AARRRGGH!!!" Shouted the officer in pain. "Names." Repeated the Captain. "Okay, Ahhhh," He groaned in pain as blood leaked out of his nailless fingers, "Th- The man you're looking for is Major Timothy Hughes.. Timothy Hughes gave the prder!".. Johnny whiped the blood off his dagger on the man's black EITC coat, "If you're lying, I will pay a visit to yer home.", "I'm tellin' the truth I swear it!" The man shouted through his tears of pain, "Good, that's all I need then." The Captain stood up, and began loading a bullet into his pistol, horrified, the Officer began shouting and crying, "I told ya what you wanted ta know! Don't bloody do it! I told ya what ya wanted!" Johnny looked at the man, "Perhaps that'll count for something in the afterlife, but not in this life mate, not in this life." And BANG went his pistol, sending a bullet between the man's eyes and his head fell hard against the stone floor of the fort, blood began to pool as the Captain turned around, and walked out calmly, leaving bloody foot prints behind him.. "Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged." VENGEANCE - Pt. 2 Captain Johnny received a tip that Major Timothy Hughes was stationed at a small outposts within the swamps of Cuba just days after receiving the name. It was just before sunrise as Captain Johnny emerged from his small row boat onto the shores behind the fort. Dressed in his recently blood stained black longcoat and his matching black tricorne, Johnny walked towards the fort. Managing to get on top of the wall, he made his way in the dark of the night down the stairs and into a hall which lead to the Major's office. There was one gaurd who appeared confused for a moment as Johnny walked towards him. The soldier gained his senses just a moment too late as a throwing dagger lodged itself between his eyes. He fell against the wall and sank to the ground as blood trinkled down his face as Captain Johnny stepped around his body and entered the office with his pistol drawn and ready to spill the blood of the organizer of Shannon Murphy's death.... ((WILL FINISH LATER, sorry)) 'Captain Johnny Today' Captain Johnny, Pirate Lord of the French Maine of the 7th Brethren Court, once thought to be deceased, has recently returned to the Carribean. After having gone missing after a shipwreck in a battle with the Royal Navy, Johnny was presumed dead, but word around the Carribean would tell you otherwise... Some around Tortuga have suggested that the Captain finally returned to the Carribean, all these years later, to finish some "unsettled business"... "Heroes get remembered, kid, but legends never die." {C LASERS "We will not compromise who we are to be excepted by the crowd. We want substance in the place of popularity. We want to think our own thoughts. We want love, not lies. We want knowledge, understanding, and peace. We will not lose, because we are not losers, we are lasers." Love Always Shines Every-time Remember 2 Smile "To those who can hear me i say do not disppear. The misery that is now upon us is but the passing of greed. The bitterness of men who fear the way of human progess. The hate of men will pass, and dictators die. And the power that they took from the people will return to the people. And so long as men die, liberty will never parish! Soldiers! Don't give your lives to brutes! Men who dispise you and slave you! Who regiment your lives. Tell you what to do, what to think, and what to feel! Who drill you, diet you, treat you like catle, use you as cannon fire! Don't give yourselves to these unatural men! Machine men, with machine minds, and machine hearts! You and not machines! You are not catle! You are MEN! You have the love of humanity in your hearts! You don't hate! Only the unloved hate! The unloved and the unnatural.. Soldiers! Don't fight for slavery! Fight for liberty!.. In the 17th chapter of Saint Luke it is written, 'The kingdom of God is within man.' Not one man nor a group of men! But in all men! In you! You the people have the power! The power to create machines to create happiness! You the people have the power to make this life free and beautiful! To make this life a wonderful adventure! Then in the name of democracy, let us use that power! Let us all unite! Let us fight for a new world! A decent world! That will give man a chance to work. That will give you the future, and old age a security. By the promise of these things, brutes have risen to power! But they lie! They do not fulfill their promise! They never will! Dictators free themselves, but they insalve the people! Now let us fight to fulfill that promise! Let us fight to free the world! To do away national barriers, to do away with greed, with hate and intolerance! Let us fight for a world of reason! A world where science and progress will lead to all men's happiness! Soldiers! In name of democracy! Let us all unite!" FAMILY Father-'' *LATE* Geor''g''e Hamiliton ''Mother-'' *LATE* Shelia Hamilton (Maiden name- Shelia Blasthazzard) ''Brothers-'' *LATE* Liam Hamilton, *LATE* Patrick Hamilton, *LATE* Aidan Hamilton, *LATE* Danny Hamilton, *LATE* Brendan Hamilton, *LATE* Seamus Hamilton. ''Sisters-'' *LATE* Eileen Hamilton, *LATE* Kelly Hamilton, *LATE* Caroline Hamilton, *LATE* Patty Hamilton. MY CREW Alright, so basically, i haven't been coming on so much lately, and i've been remembering everyone and all the great times we had, so i'm gonna name a few of my good friends, and say some stuff about them to remember them by. ((running out of time so im just gonna do a couple more D:)) Enjoy the Cheesiness ;) {C '''Ned Sharksilver' {C {C {C Ned Ned Ned... Hahah, hmm what to say. You were my brother. We were Mandalore buddies. We started from the lowest ranks and worked our way up together until we literally were in charge of it. Hahahh.. good times. We were always really good friends, you helped me with the Irish army when you started coming back on again, that was pretty cool. It's too bad you don't come on anymore. Oh yeah, and you're from Brazil which is pretyy awesome hahahh. You needa come back on soon so we can chill haha. Ned Edgewalker {C ' ' Ned Edgewalker.. Hahah, we had alot of good times. We used to do those Role Play trips on one of our boats.. haha, we'd always just call it, 'That sailing thing' with Sam Swordfury and that made for some good times hahahhh, but anyway, that was one of my first like, actual role play.. playing? role play playing i guess you call it? lol, anyway, I've known you forever, since i was a noob. We'd always hang out, and do whatever, whether it was hunting eitc or just sailing around for fun. We had some pretty awesome times and you're one of my best friends on potco =D EDIT: March 2018 Ned and I reunited on TLOPO {C ' ' {C Jeffrey Blasthawk Jeffrey Blasthawk! One of my best buds. I knew him since i was a low level! D: The thing about Jeffrey which made him awesome and a great friend, he always believed in me O.o In pvp and my battles vs. the EITC. He always believed in me. hahah, one time i remember he said i was the 'chosen one' to destroy the eitc lol... kinda was right, at least, the eitc that i knew as a noob hahah when i tricked Diego into deleting hi Co. Empire. Which i later came to realize wasn't even with the real EITC anymore.. hahah oh well. But anyway, Jeffrey has always been there for me, a great friend and someone to go to if i needed help with anything. Jeffrey was always a sword person, he loved his cutlasses but more than anything, he loved his Broads hehe. I was always using my gun and he ALWAYS used his cutlasses and broads when they came out xD What was it, his Masterwork Broad i believe. =D haha he loved that blade. He had membership, then i got membership, now we're both basic around the same level hahah xD. Jeffrey helped me actually get into the Potco Players Wiki, so who knows if i'd even have this page if it weren't for him! Hahah Elizabeth Pondbellows ' ' haha Pondbellows xD um we always had an inside joke about this chicken called Chad. And to us, every chicken was saw was Chad lmao xD umm yeah, but anyway, we had some good times fooling around with the chicken or random times on Remy's boat while he tried to scoundrel hehe. So yeah, you come on now about just as much as me, which isn't much D: You should come on more! I'm tryna get on some more too. Chad needs his mother!! D= hahahahh... Remy {C ' ' {C Remy!! Remington. Yeah, you hate that, oh well. hehe. Anyway, me and this remy kid are kinda like brothers. This guy is probably one of the best pvpers but he doesnt like to admit it, he really is though. He tought me alot about jumping, even if he doesnt know it, cuz i learned by watching him.. Though he probably wouldnt wanna take credit for that cuz im not the greatest jumper hhahahh.. anyway, this dude is pretty awesome, we do so much crazy Sh$# together hahah. Trolling, swift foot glitch, owning some EITC in pvp. PvP.. we were a pretty solid team in pvp haha. When i was lvl 25, and he wasnt lvl 50 yet, we would easily own a couple of lvl 50's. Another thing that happened, which idk how, we'd always like, say the same thing at the same time and it'd be really creepy lol, cuz alot of the time it wasn't even what we were talking about xD. Anyway, Remy has always been my best pal, we basically got into role play together with the credit of Chaos... ooh Chaos.. hahahah, that's another story though.. Crazy ol' Chaos... hahahh, anyway, Remy's really good at pvp, he doesn't listen to my Michael Jordon quotes though hahah.. anyway, I'm running out of time and i gotta go. hahah, also, Captain Johnny is standing right next to you on potco, i got it folded down as im writing xD. John Legend is good, yes, but i do like Lupe Fiasco very much. dont hate xD (okay that was off topic cuz that's what we were just talking about on the game) now ive successfully made this go on too long because im writing down everything that im thinking, kinda like what this sentence is hahahh.. Anywho, Remy's pretty awesome, and i probably left out a bunch of stuff i could have said, but now ive been going on wayy to long and its getting really cheesy and such! okay, im done! lmao 'Take what ya can... Give nothing back!' {C JOHNNY'S TUNES -XD-''' {C ' ' {C {C ' ' {C ' ' {C ' ' -News, July 15, 2013, Been on for the past couple days, wishing there was better rp these days=/ -News, March, 2018, Captain Johnny has returned to the Caribbean on TLOPO. "Maybe it's my own fault.. Maybe I led you to believe it was easy, when it wasn't... Maybe I made you think my highlights started at the freethrow line, and not in the gym.. Maybe I made you think that every shot I took was a game winner.. That my game was built on flash, and not fire... Maybe its my fault that you didnt see that failure gave me strength, that my pain was my modivation... Maybe I led you to believe that basketball was a God given gift, and not something i worked for.. Every single day of my life..... maybe i destroyed the game.... or maybe, you're just making excuses......." "I've missed more than 9000 shots in my career.. I've lost almost 300 games.. 26 times, I've been trusted to take the game winning shot, and missed... I've failed over and over and over again in my life.. And that is why, I succeed." {C "Look me in the eye, it's okay if your scared, so am I. But we're scared for different reasons. I'm scared of what﻿ I won't become, and you're scared of what I could become. Look at me! I won't let myself end where I started, I won't let myself finish where I begun. I know what is within me, even if you can't see it yet. Look me in the eyes... I have something more important than courage. I have patience, I will become what I know I am....." "It's not about the shoes.. It's about knowing where you're going, not forgetting where you started... It's about having the courage to fail... Not breaking when you are broken.. Taking everything you have been given, and making something better.. It's about work.. before glory.. And what's inside of you.. It's doing what they say you can't.. It's not about the shoes, it's about what you do in them.. It's about being, who you were born to be... '''SCREEN SHOTS ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Category:Pirates Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories